


[10:21am]

by StoryQueen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chatlog, Fluff, I can't tag very well, M/M, Niall had to go to his friend's wedding in LA and he misses his boyfriend, Niall is missing Zayn, Swearing, chat, flappy bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IrishNandos: Zayn, you there? [10:21 pm]</p>
<p>IrishNandos: Log on, you bastard… [10:23pm]</p>
<p>IrishNandos: God, answer me, you idiot! [10:24pm]</p>
<p>IrishNandos: ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNN……….. [10:26pm]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[10:21am]

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my Tumblr as a PewdieCry fanfic, but I decided to post it here as a Ziall, just because... :3
> 
> Hope you like it, and I'm sorry if Niall seems like an arsehole! He isn't; he's just lonely (and probably horny...... XD )

IrishNandos: Zayn, you there? [10:21 pm]

IrishNandos: Log on, you bastard… [10:23pm]

IrishNandos: God, answer me, you idiot! [10:24pm]

IrishNandos: ZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNN……….. [10:26pm]

IrishNandos: You’re hopeless. [10:28pm]

IrishNandos: Answer me! [10:30pm]

IrishNandos: Will you log on already! I’ve texted you, and I know you’ve read it! Get on your fucking laptop and answer me! I miss you! I hate it when we're apart! Why do you have to stay home? Why couldn't have you come with me to L.A.? ANSWER!!! [10:33pm]

IrishNandos: Fuck you… [10:45pm]

IrishNandos: Fine, I’ll talk to you tomorrow… [10:50pm]

IrishNandos: Bye…. [10:52pm]

 

IrishNandos: Just checking if you replied, and guess what, you fucking didn’t! [10:56pm]

IrishNandos: So yeah, bye. [11:01pm]

 

IrishNandos: Seriously! I made cookies, built a skyscraper and solved world hunger in the past 20 minutes and you don’t even have the time to reply to me. You bastard… [11:27pm]

IrishNandos: You are seriously annoying, you know that! [11:28pm]

IrishNandos: Okay, I’m gonna go play some Flappy Bird… Message me when you stop being an arsehole…. [11:30pm]

IrishNandos: Okay, it’s been an hour…. Seriously! I stayed logged in just to see if you’d log in! I hate you so much now. When you come over here you’re gonna pay for making me wait this long… [0:32am]

IrishNandos: Look, why won’t you log on? I know it’s like, midnight, but every guy and his wife are awake at midnight… [0:35am]

IrishNandos: God, I just realised how dirty that sounded. LOL! [0:35am]

IrishNandos: (Seriously, did I just use lol?) [0:36am]

IrishNandos: FUCKING LOG ON YOU FUCKING BASTARD! [0:38am]

IrishNandos: Fine, that’s it… I’m going. Bye… [0:40am]

 

ZaynZap: Niall, wtf man. It’s almost six in the morning… I’m suppose to be having a lay-in. What do you want. [0:42am]

IrishNandos: FINALLY! [0:42am]

IrishNandos: Oh, sorry for waking you. [0:43am]

ZaynZap: It’s okay… What do you want? [0:43am]

IrishNandos: I love you xxx [0:44am]

ZaynZap: I love you too, babe. Now let me sleep… Got to be yourself. You've got your friend's wedding tomorrow, right? [0:44am]

IrishNandos: Yeah. Okay, night night! :) [0:45am]

ZaynZap: Night xxx [0:45am]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I take requests on my Tumblr, or in the comments of my AO3 fics, so if you have a prompt, feel free to leave one! :D
> 
> Tumblr: onedirectionrequest.tumblr.com
> 
> Love forever! x


End file.
